The Return of the Gargantuas
by wolf1985
Summary: There was no War of the Gargantuas category. So I put it in this one. The Brown Gargantua barely escapes with his life thinking that the danger was over, but something has survived.
1. Chapter 1

** The Return of the**

** Gargantuas**

**Chapter 1:**

The volcano continued to rage as the helicopter continued its search for the two giants that had left Tokyo in crumbles. The prior evening the world was stunned to see the Green and Brown Gargantuas trading blows in mortal combat, destroying everything in their path. Their battle led them into Tokyo Bay. It seemed as though the military would lose them, but an unexpected volcano appeared and surrounded the behemoths with smoke.

Now all that remained was a smoldering volcano and no sign of the Gargantuas. The pilot picked up his CB Mic, "No sign of either Gargantua. It appears that the volcano has killed them both. I'm heading back." The pilot turned his helicopter around and headed back. Not far from the scene of the volcano, the water started bubbling until the head and upper torso of the Brown Gargantua rose from the waves.

Badly injured from the battle and burns he sustained from the heat of the volcano, he headed out to sea to find a place where he wouldn't be bothered. His battle with the Green Gargantua had been brutal and violent. In the midst of the suffocating smoke he had witnessed the Green Gargantua get caught by the flowing lava. It didn't take long for his enemy to melt away. He had won the battle but a new greater danger had approached him.

His struggle to escape the danger of the volcano had become his top priority. Swimming was the only option, so he held his breath as long as he could and continued to swim one way until he could hold his breath no longer. He emerged a hundred yards away from the volcano and filled his lungs with fresh air. He had heard the helicopter so he dipped his head back underwater for fear of the humans dropping bombs again. He waited for a little while until he couldn't hear the helicopter anymore. Finally he re-emerged and started swimming towards the nearest island. The danger was over; or so he thought.

As the Brown Gargantua was trying to escape the smoke, two cells had managed to survive outside his body. One made its way to the bottom of the ocean; the other had managed to attach itself to the side of the volcano. The danger may have been over for now, but there were soon to be bigger problems ahead.

Meanwhile…

Dr. Stewart had driven Akemi home from hospital. She had undergone quite an ordeal and barely escaped with her life. She was lucky only to have suffered a bump on the head and a broken wrist. The trip home had been a sad one for Akemi. She had tried desperately to save the Brown Gargantua but her efforts had failed. The last she had heard Dr. Majida had informed the two of them that both Gargantuas had died from the volcano.

Dr. Stewart finally pulled into the driveway to her house. "Dr. are you sure that they both died? I mean, isn't there some way that they might of…" Akemi stopped in the middle of her sentence. Deep down inside she knew that it was all just wishful thinking.

Dr. Stewart put his hand on her hand, "I know how you feel. He saved your life twice and you feel guilt because we weren't able to return the favor. But maybe it was for the best."

"What do you mean?"

"He was one of the last of his kind. If he had managed to survive, he would've been alone. I can't think of any creature or human that could handle that kind of life. Besides, he had gotten too large for any facility to be able to hold him. He had so much strength that he could've easily escaped any place that we held him. It's my belief that he's much happier now."

"Maybe you're right. I guess I'm just feeling partly responsible for him because we held him in our lab when he was an infant. I almost feel like his mother." Akemi stepped out of the car. "So where do we go from here?"

Dr. Stewart started up the car, "Whatever tomorrow holds." He gave one final smile and drove away.

The cell that had made its way to the bottom of the ocean had found an excellent new food source. Plankton would satiate its diet. It was full of protein that helped it to grow. The cell that had found its way to the side of the volcano had not only taken a liking to the Plankton also but had also found an intense source of heat that it had grown accustomed to and couldn't live without.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

5 years later:

"This is Akira Naguya reporting live from Tokyo Broadcasting. Scientists are reporting that there is strange activity happening from the volcano just outside of Tokyo Bay. There seems to be strange rumbling coming from within the volcano and scientists are curious as to whether or not the volcano will erupt anytime soon.

The last time there was activity of this magnitude, the volcano destroyed the Green and Brown Gargantuas, ending their war of destruction. Scientists are currently on their way to the volcano to investigate."

Masahara Volcano

10:05 A.M.

The helicopter had just landed on the edge of Masahara Volcano as Dr. Majida stepped off onto the rocky surface. Dr. Shinigawa who was an expert in volcano research approached him, "Dr. Majida it's truly a pleasure to be working with you on this project. How was the trip over here?"

Dr. Majida looked at him with a smile, then without warning started throwing up; his morning breakfast splattering all over Dr. Shinigawa's boots. "Better?" Shinigawa asked. "I apologize, I hate those things." Majida answered. "Can you tell me what's been going on here?"

"Follow me." Shinigawa motioned him over to camp. They walked into a large tent which stationed some radio equipment, seismic monitors, and a large table right in the middle. Dr. Majida figured that this must be their headquarters. "As you can see," Dr. Shinigawa said "we are monitoring this volcano every moment of every day. We had originally heard reports of strange seismic activity happening here. The volcano seemed to be rumbling, other than that the area around it was just fine."

"Did you test the gases and see if there was ground deformation to determine whether this was legitimately volcanic activity?"

"That's the other strange thing. We tested all of the gases and looked for any deformation and we came to the conclusion that there was no threat of magma rising to the surface. Now our main question is what's causing this shaking?"

Dr. Majida stepped outside and gazed into the sunset. He was remembering the last time he was around this area. Dr. Shinigawa followed him, "Dr. are you alright?"

Dr. Majida turned and smiled, "Yes I'm fine, just thinking to myself."

"I know what you're thinking about. You were a part of the scientific team that was trying to save the Brown Gargantua weren't you?"

Dr. Majida nodded then turned back to gaze into the sunset, "My partner Dr. Stewart and I tried everything we could. He saved our colleague Akemi on two separate occasions. She was even in the hand of the Green Gargantua at one point. I'm sorry Gaira. We finally gave them names not long after. The Green Gargantua was named Gaira; the Brown one was named Sanda. A little late I know. But I've often been curious about whether or not one or both might have survived the volcano. You know they never seen either one to confirm their deaths did you?"

Dr. Shinigawa suddenly looked at him with surprise, "No I didn't. The last I had heard, the news said that both Gargantuas died in the molten rock. Of course I would imagine that if they had gotten caught, the heat would've melted them, bones and all."

"Perhaps you're right. But I saw Gaira take everything the army threw at him and he just kept coming. They even shot him with their deadly masers and it still wasn't enough. If anything could survive this volcano, it would be them."

Somewhere in the South Pacific

10:48 P.M

"Captain, I just checked the weather report. Clear skies and smooth sailing. We should have no trouble getting back home with our catch." First mate Nagata said.

"Wait until that jerk Captain Barnes sees what we brought in." Captain Yamaguchi answered, "He'll flip his lid. I knew that if we just kept going out to see that we would get a large catch of tuna. He never had any faith in my theory. Well who's laughing now?"

Captain Barnes and his ship the Lucky Lady had been out to see for over three months. After getting quite possibly a record catch of Tuna, they were anxious to get home in order to bring in a huge payload.

"Captain," Nagata said, "I'm picking up a large object on radar. It's directly 300 yards in front of us."

Captain Yamaguchi peered at the radar. There was clearly a very large object in front of the ship. "Is it possible that it's a pod of sleeping whales?"

"Not that large sir."

"Turn on the spotlight." Nagata turned the spotlight on and shined it in the location in front of them. All they could see was a large mass of sea weed floating in front of them. The captain breathed a sigh of relief. Both the captain and Nagata looked at each other and started to laugh.

"We must really have been away from home too long if we're getting scared over a clump of sea weed." Yamaguchi stated. Just then they heard a very strange sound that seemed to be coming from under the water. Nagata hurried back over to the spotlight and shined it back over the clump.

Suddenly the clump of sea weed started to move until a mammoth body jumped out of the water, snatching the Lucky Lady in the process. Captain Yamaguchi and First Mate Nagata both screamed as the hideous green figure started snatching up crew members and feeding on them. The creature then peered into the window at them two terrified shipmates.

Captain Yamaguchi and Nagata heard the sound of groaning metal before the top was ripped off. They were then lifted out off the ship. The last thing Yamaguchi and Nagata heard was a hideous roar before twelve inch teeth sunk into their torsos. Gaira had returned.


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3**

"This is Akira Naguya reporting live from Tokyo Broadcasting. I'm currently in the South Pacific where the fishing ship "The Lucky Lady" has apparently sunk. We don't know much about what caused the accident, just that there was a distress signal that was sent at least ten hours ago. Ships have been dispatched to investigate the scene, however no survivors have been found. We will continue to monitor the scene and report any new findings as they come. Until then this is Akira Naguya reporting."

Aboard the U.S.S. Jubilee

Latitude 23 degrees North

Longitude 147 degrees east

"Thank you for coming on such short notice Dr. Stewart." Captain O'Hara said "We felt that your expertise would come in useful during this investigation."

Dr. Stewart had no idea why he was called to be a part of this investigation. At forty-three years of age Dr. Stewart showed no signs of aging except for a few gray hairs. When he had first been called, the Captain couldn't tell him for fear of somebody listening in "You'd better come out here in order for me to explain this to you" O'Hara had stated.

On the way to the ship Dr. Stewart had terrifying dreams of the tragedy that had befallen Tokyo. Several thousand had been killed, either by being crushed, ran over by moving vehicles, auto accidents, or the worst one of all, being devoured by Gaira. In his dream Dr. Stewart felt that he and Akemi were running for their lives from Gaira.

His roar was deafening as he searched through the mess of parked cars, just looking for a tasty morsel to satiate his enormous appetite. Dr. Stewart and Akemi had found an underground subway station which would hopefully provide safety. They ran downstairs and stopped at the foot of the stairway. Both were out of breath.

Dr. Stewart then followed Akemi towards the second station exit. As they started up the stairway they were cut off by Gaira's gigantic arm as the beast went from side to side, frantically searching for his prey. Dr. Stewart and Akemi both ran back to the original exit. As they looked up at the beast that loomed it let out a roar that sounded like Sanda.

Akemi excitedly hurried up to meet her savior. Dr. Stewart tried to stop her but it was too late. The giant hand of Gaira broke through the roof and snatched up Akemi. Dr. Stewart could only watch as the hideous monster slowly rose Akemi up. "No! Akemi wake up!" Dr. Stewart screamed.

He quickly looked from one side of the street to the other, but Sanda was nowhere to be near. He looked up just as Gaira opened his enormous mouth. Akemi woke up and started screaming as she was thrown into his mouth. Dr. Stewart heard the disgusting sound of bones crunching within Gaira's powerful jaws. "NO!" Dr. Stewart screamed when suddenly he woke up in a cold sweat.

"What makes you certain that I can be of assistance? I mean you never told me what was going on over the phone." Dr. Stewart exclaimed.

"We have many reason to believe that this wasn't just some collision something exploding below deck. These are photographs taken by our deep sea divers just this morning." O'Hara handed Stewart the photos. "Please tell me Dr. what you think?"

Stewart looked at the photos one by one. Each photo showed the same thing; a vessel that appeared to be undamaged. "Couldn't tell you what happened. Seems to me like this vessel might have had an underwater leak?"

"That's what I thought, until I saw this photo." O'Hara handed Stewart one last photo. The moment Dr. Stewart looked at the photograph a chill ran through his spine and he rubbed his eyes to make sure that he wasn't seeing things. The picture shown a piece of the ship looked as though it had been grabbed by steel claws.

Nervously, Dr. Stewart asked "Were there any survivors?" Captain O'Hara walked to a box on top of a small table. He opened the box and pulled out a pile of chewed up clothing, "No survivors."

A private island somewhere in the Bonin Islands

The Hendrickson's had been enjoying their Japanese vacation. Brian Hendrickson was an author of over fifty novels and twelve number one best sellers. His family lived a very lavish lifestyle and they had decided to go on a vacation so that Brian could not only take a break from his writing but also so he could get some motivation for a new book idea. His wife Laura was a stay at home mom for their nine year old son Ben.

After visiting Tokyo, Osaka, and Hokkaido they had decided to do something more adventurous. They wanted to go to an uninhabited island. After talking to many captains, one named Tsuoki told them that he could take the Hendrickson's to one but the price would be great.

Money was no object to the Hendrickson's so they paid him what he wanted and they took off. Their location was unknown but Brian Hendrickson didn't care. It was going to be fun exploring an uncharted territory. Once they got close enough they had to wade across forty feet of ocean to get to the island. Tsuoki made a promise to wait a couple of hours for them.

Once they reached the island Brian found a small trail that they could follow. The scenery was breathtaking. Many trees covered the land and there were species of plant and animal life that flourished the beautiful place. The sound of howling monkeys was everywhere. "Look here!" Laura exclaimed excitedly.

Brian and Ben moved to her location and looked. There was a gorgeous looking rose that was blue, orange, and black in color. "Brian is that a known species?" Laura asked

"Not that I'm aware of." Brian answered picking the flower. "I'm going to take this back to the states and show a botanist this. It'll wow them."

Ben was not at all interested in a stupid flower so he thought he'd explore some more, just as long as he could hear his parents calling out to him. He walked down the trail viewing strange bugs and birds. He saw a strange tree lizard that he wanted to catch. He had gotten as close as he could without spooking the reptile when he heard a loud screech.

When Ben looked up he was immediately gripped in the claws of a large sixty foot vulture. Its wingspan was at least two hundred feet in length. Ben was lifted off the ground when he started screaming out, "Mom! Dad! Help!"

Brian and Laura heard the screams coming from further down the trail, "This way!" Brian yelled. They both stopped in shock at the size of the vulture. Laura let out a scream as Brian tried to grab Ben's feet. The vulture started to fly away. "Ben!" Brian screamed. Just then there was a loud roar and a huge brown creature stepped out of the trees and grabbed the vulture before it could get away. Sanda had appeared.

The vulture pecked Sanda's right eye. He let out a deafening roar and wrapped his hand around the vulture's neck. The vulture continued to fight, trying to peck Sanda's left eye until Sanda with a quick motion snapped the vulture's neck. The vulture started shaking so bad that it released its grip and Ben started falling. Sanda heard Ben scream and quickly placed his hand under Ben catching him.

Brian and Laura could only watch in fear as the enormous beast lowered Ben next to them. Laura and Brian both embraced their son. Brian looked up but the brown creature had disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Akemi was looking at blood through a microscope when the telephone rang. She knew that it couldn't be Dr. Stewart because there were no phones on the ship. She picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"This is Police Chief Ito. I would like to speak with Dr. Stewart please?" Ito answered.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid Dr. Stewart will be unavailable for several days. How may I assist you?"

"No offense but this is something that requires Dr. Stewart's experience." Akemi did find offense in the remark but did not let it show in her tone, "Very well, may I take a message should he call?"

"Tell him that we've just received a call about a family who are apparently reporting a giant monster in an uninhabited island just to the east of Minami Torishima in the Bonin Islands."

Akemi's adrenaline started flowing and her heart started beating faster, "Yes I will tell him. Thank you." Akemi hung up the phone and quickly pulled up a map to find the location of the island." After she had taken notice to several islands, she got on the phone and booked a helicopter for Minami Torishima.

Somewhere in the South Pacific

11:15 A.M.

Aboard the small fishing boat "The Crayfish", Captain Hiroshi and his son were heading home after a large catch of fish. They had cleaned the fish and placed them all in large ice chest which would keep the fish fresh until they were able to sell their stock. The Captain took a look at his surroundings and determined that they were only three miles away from Tokyo Harbor. He looked down at his son, who had fished these waters with his father for thirty years. He was playing a game of solitaire. Suddenly their boat dragged across something.

"That's strange." Captain Hiroshi stated, "The sea floor is still several hundred feet below us. There's no way we have dragged along the bottom." He walked to the stern and viewed over. Hiroshi only saw what appeared like a large piece of land. He decided to climb the sail for a much higher view. When he reached the top he looked down and the clump of land suddenly looked up and had eyes and an incredibly large mouth.

Captain Hiroshi let out a horrified scream when the boat started to rock uncontrollably. Hiroshi witnessed his son thrown overboard and the boat stopped rocking. Hiroshi then watched in horror as his son was slowly drug into the creature's mouth. Blood flowed freely to the surface. Hiroshi's face turned ghostly pale as he was frozen with fear.

Dr. Majida was on a mission to view inside the volcano to see if he could see anything that might be the cause of the volcano only earthquakes. He had earlier felt the base of the volcano to see if he could feel any vibrations but had failed to feel any, now he was climbing up. Dr. Shinigawa had decided to tag along for this expedition.

"Seems like we've been climbing all day?" Shinigawa stated. Dr. Majida looked at his clock, "We'll rest here and eat." They both unloaded their packs and sat on the rocks. They had just begun to eat when the ground beneath them started shaking. "It's happening again!" Shinigawa yelled.

Dr. Majida looked down at the base where it appeared as though the scientific team was just calmly walking around. "This is extraordinary. There doesn't seem to be anything happening down there." Majida exclaimed. Both men were struggling to maintain their balance when the shaking suddenly stopped.

Dr. Majida and Dr. Shinigawa looked at each other and started laughing, "That was an experience." Dr. Shinigawa said. They continued laughing when a loud growl was heard coming from the volcano. "What on earth was that?" Dr. Majida asked. Suddenly a gigantic boulder flew out of the volcano.

Both of the doctors had to duck from the enormous piece of rock. Screams were heard as the boulder landed on their camp and fellow doctors. "I've never seen a volcano blow out a boulder like that before." Dr. Shinigawa said.

"It wasn't blown out," Dr. Majida answered "It was thrown."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After traveling for the better part of the day, Akemi finally arrived to the exact location that Police Chief Ito gave her. It took her a few minutes to regain her ground legs, but she didn't want to wait a moment longer. If it was true that Sanda was on the island then she'd thought she's better double check her bag. She located her microphone in order to communicate with the great beast and checked off a few other provisions and started on her journey.

Akemi had walked for 30 minutes picking up undiscovered plants and photographing some very unusual species on animals when she felt rumbling underneath her feet. She looked up just in time to see a rock slide on a small cliff ahead of her; the rocks blocking off her trail, so she decided to walk through the woods. She didn't think about the dangers that might be ahead from an untamed wilderness but it didn't matter, finding Sanda was her top priority. She continued walking when she heard a growl behind her. When she turned around she noticed that a dark brown wolf had been following her; its lip curled back as it made its way toward her.

Akemi turned around to run but was cut off by two more wolves; her adrenaline sky rocketed as did her fear. Five more wolves walked up and suddenly she was surrounded. Reaching into her pack and grabbed the first thing she could grab, unfortunately it was her microphone. Suddenly Akemi got an idea, it was a slim chance but a slim chance was better than no chance. "Sanda! Help me!" She screamed into the microphone. The wolves started their attack and charged when overhead a loud roar was heard. The wolves stopped in their tracks and in fear they turned around and ran away.

Akemi was breathing heavily barely surviving her experience when she saw a large figure block out the sun. Sanda had arrived and looked straight down at Akemi. "I knew you were alive" She stated.

Pacific Ocean

4:37 p.m.

Dr. Stewart was continuing his study of the photographs Captain O'Hara had handed him. The claw marks were so similar to the fishing boat he had seen 5 years earlier that had been attacked by Gaira. Memories kept swarming his head of the destruction of Tokyo and all the lives lost during the battle. He heard a knock on his cabin door, "Come in" he said. Captain O'Hara walked in, "Sir, you might want to come out onto the deck and take a look at this." Dr. Stewart walked outside and looked walked over where the shipmates were looking.

"What's up?" Stewart asked.

"Look over there." Captain O'Hara pointed. Dr. Stewart looked out over the water and was able to make out the figure of a small fishing vessel. It was difficult to see due to the heavy fog over the water. The ships horn sounded in order to make contact with the fishing boat. They waited what seemed like hours for a return horn but they only heard silence. "Can we bring this ship closer?" Dr. Stewart asked.

Captain O'Hara looked up towards the deck and started pointing towards the boat. The ships driver understood and the Jubilee started turning. They were coming closer to the boat when Dr. Stewart noticed a small figure hanging above the fishing vessel. "What's that on the sail?" He asked. They got closer and saw that it was an old man hanging. "We need to get aboard quickly!" Dr. Stewart yelled.

The crew members got a lifeboat ready and Captain O'Hara and Dr. Stewart jumped on board. It didn't take long for them to reach the Crayfish; quickly they boarded and slowly lowered the sail. It appeared that the old man had tied himself to the sail to prevent himself from falling; he also appeared unconscious. Dr. Stewart lied him down on the deck and put his ear to the old man's chest. "His heartbeat is faint but he's alive." Stewart replied. He started slapping the old man's cheek when his eyes slowly opened.

"Get some water and blankets now." Stewart ordered. Once they had the old man comfortable, Dr. Stewart asked him, "What happened here?" The old man looked up at Dr. Stewart and Captain O'Hara, then replied, "My son…..fell overboard…..was grabbed….."

"By what?" O'Hara asked. The old man's breathing started getting heavy, his eyes got wider, and then he sat straight up, "A Gargantua!" His body then went limp and he drew his last breath.


End file.
